Alanna and George
by Lady Lizzy
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Alanna and George would cary out their betrothal, ceremonial wise. this story is about the events leading up to and after the betrothal ceremony. I don't know just read it and tell me wat you think. PLZ R/R.7+8 UP! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: what is the point? Plz if someone has an answer I will be more than happy to listen, um everything belongs to Tamora Pierce of course except for the plot and the things I make up, those are the things you don't recognise.  
  
A/N: Ok I have started from the bit where George and Alanna announce their betrothal. I felt that Tamora should have written something on this, but of course she didn't so I am going to have a shot at it. I'll do my best remember R/R!  
  
Chapter 1- Announcements  
  
George caught in the moment pulled Alanna to her feet and whipped her outside.  
  
"Um George how exactly are you going to announce this?" Alanna all the sudden pale about George's way of announcing things.  
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't do it any other way." Alanna sure did trust him but she wasn't sure about it.  
  
It felt like a whole hour of being dragged around the village before George finally stopped and opened the tent flap. Alanna so engulfed in her own thoughts, hadn't taken any notice of where George was taking her.  
  
"Alanna we're here, brace yourself Lioness" George whispered.  
  
Slowly but anxiously George guided Alanna into a familiar tent. Not until she was sitting down did she realise that both Halef Seif and George were looking at her with slight grins on their faces.  
  
"Why George Cooper I do believe you and your Lioness have exciting news for me?"  
  
Alanna was not surprised. Of course Halef had some how guessed why George had dragged Alanna here but at this point in time Alanna had wished that Myles had been there but knew that Halef Seif was just as important to her.  
  
"Yes Halef we do have wonderful news but I don't feel that I should be the one to tell you." He turned his head to Alanna and smiled " Would you like to inform Halef on the news," Snapping out of her thoughts Alanna she looked directly at Halef.  
  
" As much as I have guessed Halef has many ideas of what our news is George but I shall be thankful to you George for letting me tell him. Halef the great news is that George Cooper and I are betrothed, and we wished to tell you first, hoping for your good wishes,"  
  
She looked at Halef not getting the reaction she expected. As soon as Alanna smiled at Halef, Halef had unexpectedly jumped to his feet pulling Alanna to him and giving her a gigantic hug. "Why woman who rides like a man, I am nothing but happy for you and George Cooper, and if I do say so myself it is about time too."  
  
He beamed and let out a loud, happy laugh, Alanna although feeling crushed hugged Halef back thankful for his welcoming of their love. As Halef let Alanna go he took George's hand and shook it uncontrollably still unable to hide his grin.  
  
"There will be a mighty feast tonight in honour of your betrothal Alanna and George, I must inform the women to cook and serve nothing but the best as the Lioness has finally hooked herself a fish. 


	2. Alanna andGeorge

Disclaimer: same as before we all know the drill, everything that you recognize is Tamora Pierces, otherwise it is all mine. MINE I TELLYOU! That includes the plot.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope this isn't to bad remember this is my first fan fic ever. R/R! I will reply as sonn as I post up the next few chapters. I have them on paper. Maybe I'll post two more up tomorrow. We'll see.R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- unwanted feelings  
  
Alanna froze. Why was she thinking that a feasts would be disastrous, why was she thinking bad things? She could not help herself everything seemed to just fall down in her mind. She wasn't ready to answer questions she didn't know the answers to, at least she felt she wasn't ready. She forced herself to push all those thoughts to the back and concentrated on the hands gripping her shoulders. George was looking in her eyes concern showing, she looked right back at him thinking only happy thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Lass we will not tell anyone else until you feel the time is right. Of course we'll want to notify Myles and my mother (what's her name??) about the news not to mention Coram and Rispah. We will not tell the tribe until you are ready"  
  
He looked serious, he had known this would happen, he had known that Alanna would react this way. Thankful for George Alanna hugged him and kissed him lightly before turning to Halef.  
  
"Halef Seif I would wish to inform my father and friends first before approaching my tribe and having any feasts I honour of George and I," she knew he'd understand.  
  
"Of course Woman who rides like a man. Not until you are ready." He reassured her.  
  
" And I would like to communicate with Jon and Thayet as soon as possible so they can be here." She was thinking fast, who else was important enough that she needed to notify them.  
  
"um. Alanna are you ready to tell Jon?" George asked carefully.  
  
"Of course I am, he is my best friend. I would tell him first if anything," she answered back calmly. Then it occurred to her, was she ready to commune with the Voice, was she ready to let Jon have a part of her which he could reach into and see her darkest and deepest secrets and fears. She'd already given up her love was she ready for this. "I am ready." She reassured herself  
  
"Ready for what George and Halef asked in unison.  
  
" I have decided that I am ready to commune with the Voice Halef, I shall come to the fire tonight, as I wish to be part of the tribe," She looked at Halef and stood her ground.  
  
"Very well Woman who rides like a man, you shall have your wish,"  
  
Alanna walked up to Halef and kissed him lightly on the cheek whispering a quick thank you. AS she walked towards the flap of the tent she touched Georges shoulder reassuringly and went to find her fellow Shamans. "Everything will o.k." she told herself "there is no need to worry." 


	3. The Voice

Disclaimer: More of the same stuff goes here as in every other fan fic written, All belongs to Tamora Pierce except the plot and anything u don't recognise.  
  
A/N: I'm not to sure whether it will pick up some more but hang on and it will. If u have any suggestions then I will gladly some how use them.  
  
Chapter 3- The Voice  
  
Halef himself came to fetch Alanna from her tent. When he walked in Alanna was meditating on a few cushions, trying to relax herself for what was coming.  
  
"Alanna we await for you to commune with the Voice."  
  
Without a word Alanna lifted herself off the cushions and followed Halef to the fire. It then hit Alanna, I don't know what I am doing? She stopped walking.  
  
"Don't worry child, as we complete the circle around the fire , we all become one with the Voice, (hehehehehehehe I got that from the book during the ordeal of the voice,ONE! TWO AS ONE AND MANY! Hehehehehehehehe!) You must not say a word but reach into the fire with your mind. From there he will guide you."  
  
"He?" Alanna whispered  
  
"Hush, we approach the fire,"  
  
Halef leading the way with a finger to his lips to signify quiet sat down in the circle and pointed to Alanna's spot. Reach into the fire with your mind, she told herself, just relax he'll guide me. HE who was HE? Alanna thought long and hard until it hit her JON! Restraining from slapping herself she did as the others had crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She could hear Halef's voice repeating what he had told her.  
  
"reach into the fire with your mind, let him guide guide you."  
  
Alanna on instinct reached for her gift, an itch in her throat stopped her for just a second.  
  
"No Alanna, that is not needed,"  
  
She jumped realizing there was a voice in her head. Not just a voice a familiar voice.  
  
"JON!" she asked searching for him.  
  
"Yes Alanna it is I, open your eyes let us talk. I do not wish to probe you as I feel that you are not 100% sure of letting me do so, and that you have VERY interesting news to tell me."  
  
Well what was she expecting, of course Jon had a hunch on what she wanted to tell him. This made her angry inside but held it down. Telling her herself to calm down. Doing as she was told she opened her eyes and meet them with an equal, interested pair of blue shinning sapphire eyes. What beautiful eyes.  
  
"Jon I do want to tell you good news, but this was the fastest way of doing so." She explained  
  
"Yes I understand go ahead." Jon waved his hand telling Alanna to spit it out.  
  
" It's great to see you by the way," She smiled taking her focus of her eyes and realizing for the first time that he was shimmering in the fire the colours looking dazzling against all of his clothes.  
  
" I, I.. I have great news Jon, George and I are betrothed." Before she knew it she was telling him all the reasons of their betrothal not bothering to look at his face.  
  
" ALANNA! IF I COULD HUG YOU I WOULD!" shouted snapping her out of her little converstion.  
  
"Your happy?" she asked. Of course he is can't you tell by his dancing eyes. She watched them they were sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Am I happy, why Alanna that is the best news I have heard for weeks, who better for Alanna to be betrothed to then George Cooper himself. Oh wait till I tell Thayet she will be so excited." He exclaimed unable to control his happiness.  
  
"Thank you Jon I'm glad your happy for George and I," she beamed she couldn't be happier, the approval of her best friend and her tribe leader.  
  
"Alanna I must go now, but be sure to commune with me tomorrow and we will set dates to meet each other," he smiled once more and ended their conversation with a whisper of  
  
"So mote it be, "Alanna repeated  
  
"So mote it be"  
  
A/N: Was that o.k. ???? R/R 


	4. The ceremony details

Disclaimer: EVERYONE KNOWS THE DRILL! *drops to the ground and rolls! * screams* FIRE! No just joking around, everyone u do know the drill everything is HERS * points in direction of books * All Tamora pierces except for all the stuff u don't recognise. Jeeeez! I hate these things.  
  
A/N: This is an OK chapter; it is a bit more exciting then the others. And it's a bit longer too, but I guess that's good for you guys who read this. Special thanx to Wildcat and Lady Arabian Knight for R/R. Keep R/R! the more R/R the more I update.  
  
Chapter 4- The Ceremony  
  
It was settled then Myles, Jon, Thayet, Buri, Gary, Raoul, Mistress Cooper, Maude, and Coram and Rispah were due to arrive in a weeks time when Alanna and George would finally announce their betrothal and have a mighty feast. As promised Halef Seif did not say a word to anyone, but only notifying the women who cooked meals to be prepared to cook a BIG feast sometime during the week. Many questions were asked but Halef just simply dismissed them and went along with everything normally.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the nights Alanna and George had shared tents and snuggled up to each other, talking and sharing everything that was in their minds. Alanna enjoyed being in georges arms and listening to chat about Pirates Swoop and Corus. One night George let out a sigh, not a normal sigh but a longing sigh.  
  
" What's wrong George?" Alanna asked.  
  
" Sometimes I think I miss being the Rogue," Alanna looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong lass, there hasn't been a day I don't thank the gods for Jon giving me Pirates Swoop and clearing my name, but.." George let out another sigh  
  
"Go on George tell me. What is it that is bugging you so?" Alanna wanted to help him. Finally impatient with his silence she elbowed him playfully, and he smiled.  
  
"I loved what I was doing, and I liked the men I was working with, I guess I just miss them, I miss the Dancing Dove and the memories it held, that's all,"  
  
"I understand George, don't think we wont see them again, of course we will, I mean can you imagine the Dancing Dove without us two in there having a drink or two and enjoying a laugh?" George brightened, Alanna couldn't help but smile at him  
  
"You promise lass, ye'll come with me to have a few laughs?"  
  
"Of course! What kind of wife would I be if I didn't?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I love ye Alanna" George kissed her, again and again until they were snuggling ( you know what Marge and Homer do!) for the second time that night. ( why stop there I was on a role or should I say they were on a role. hehehehehehehehee!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a day before the arrival of the Prince and Alanna's father, and she has decided to go to for a ride. Preparing Moonlight, Halef Seif came with is horse and saddled. Without a word they both rode into the desert with only a signal to the watch men to notify them of their where abouts.  
  
"How do you intend to carry out you betrothal Alanna?" Halef asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Why I haven't thought of the ceremony one bit. I know George wouldn't mind as long as he has a wife and ring to show for it, but I seriously don't know what I want,"  
  
Halef was silently thinking of all the many ways to have the ceremony when Alanna disturbed him  
  
"Halef I do wish for you to advise me in this one as I don't have the faintest idea of what to do. I did go to Jon and Thayet's betrothal but that was a Royal one. George and I would want it just simple and easy not to mention private." She thought of more things to include.  
  
"There is one way that pops into mind although it is similar to the ordeal that Jon had to become the Voice but much simpler and less painful,"  
  
Halef noticed Alanna looking at her scars from the joining of the Bloody Hawk and the sword lightning.  
  
"I do wish to join in blood with George if that is o.k., and I would love to take you up on that simpler way of wedding George and I." She smiled and to her surprise Halef also smiled and winked at her. ( is blood joining too Yukky or o.k.?) 


	5. The feast

Disclaimer: same as always all hers, Tamora Pierces that is.  
  
A/N: that last chapter wasn't as long as I had planned. Everyone is coming now, they are all reuniting again. YAY!  
  
Chapter 5- the feast.  
  
The next day was a blur. Well you couldn't actually call it a blur because it was the most nervous day of Alanna's life, besides the ordeal of course. Everyone had arrived from Tortall and were catching up when Halef Seif announced the beginning of the feast. The feast was spectacular. Alanna shifted from spot to spot talking to Myles and Jon and Thayet and everybody else who summoned her, but most of the time she was by Georges side. She was glad to hear of everyone's happiness for her and George, although Thayet's mention of arrangements had scared her.  
  
Alanna after filling herself with much food smiled at Halef signaling that she was ready. She walked over to George lifted him to his feet, while calling for everyone's attention. She looked into the eyes of everyone around her, her friends, her family, her and her love.  
  
"I have great news for you all."  
  
Now everyone was listening closely curious to hear what the Woman who rides like a man had to say. She gripped George's hand and felt him grip back in encouragement.  
  
"George of Pirates Swoop and I your fellow tribesman, Knight and friend, not to mention daughter are betrothed." There she'd done it.  
  
Everyone jumped and clapped in happiness. Halef let out an outrageous cry of laughter after seeing the reaction and joined in the clapping and jumping. They started to sing and dance around the fire, and others whispered to each other their thoughts of the news. Every single man, woman, and child of the tribe congratulated her with kisses, hugs or nods of approval. George had whispered a few words to her that she knew already but had seamed to light her up even more.  
  
"I love you Lioness," "I love you back George Cooper," she whispered. 


	6. Jon

Disclaimer: Same as always, all HERS Tamora Pierce. HAIL QUEEN TAMORA! *Down on knees and hails her*  
  
A/N: I'm not to sure about this chapter it just sort of happened. I'm glad everyone liked the last few chapters. Yes I was very disappointed when they turned out too short but oh well! This chapter is longer than any of my others. Keep reading tell me if it's a bit off. R/R!  
  
Chapter 6- Jon  
  
After almost two days of being swamped with questions from her fellow Shamans and once apprentices Kara and Kourrem, she escaped them as they were called to work. Peacefully meditating Alanna hadn't noticed Jon come in and sit beside her, also meditating. As she opened her eyes she screamed, shocked by the presence of the Prince.  
  
"It's only me Alanna, I am here to relax as you are," he said his eyes still closed and assuming with meditation.  
  
"Well couldn't you relax anywhere else?" she boomed  
  
"No I thought it would be nice to visit actually," Jon still resumed meditation. Alanna was getting angry unable to control he temper.  
  
" Don't YOU KNOCK!" she snapped her temper ever so more rising. It was so typical of Jon to just strut in at any point in time and scare the Mithros out of her. ( Is that possible???).  
  
"May I remind you Alanna that there are no doors in the desert, besides I used to do this all the time," he smiled obviously teasing her.  
  
" I DON"T CARE! If I had noticed you, I could have attacked you, or even kill you!" she was beyond angry now, she was sure she saw steam coming out of her ears and nose.  
  
"But you didn't notice me, in fact you weren't even aware of your surroundings. May I remind you that that is the most stupidest thing a fully trained knight, as yourself, could ever do." His smile widened showing his teeth.  
  
Obviously he found this amusing. Alanna had very well forgotten about the Princes tartyness, (I don't even know if that is a word?) well Alanna had other ideas. She slapped him across the head, which to her amusement got the reaction she wanted. Jon snapped out of his meditation and gripped the part of his head Alanna had slapped cursing under his breath and then giving an evil glare to Alanna. Huh! That showed him!  
  
Alanna couldn't help but think when was the last time she and Jon had been alone together. Every time he had summoned her she was called with other knights, and mages at the same time, and if not them then always Gary or Raoul were around.  
  
Jon stood up after massaging his head,  
  
" A drink?" he asked motioning for the fruit juice, Alanna nodded.  
  
"I am truly happy for you and George. I know it hasn't been easy for you after, well after the past incidents." He handed her a cup.  
  
How could Alanna have forgotten, she'd been having dreams for almost a month, and just the thought of such things still shook her.  
  
"Alanna I just want you to know that I'm sorry, for everything," he looked at her waiting for her reply.  
  
"I. I don't know what you mean Jon, why are you sorry? You haven't done anything but be the best friend that I've ever had" she answered simply.  
  
Jon looked at her, his eyes searching; he grasped Alannas hand and whispered to her,  
  
" You know I never have stopped loving you. It would have worked if you'd been my Queen," Alanna knew he was going to bring this up.  
  
I'm switching to Jon's POV! See how it goes.  
  
She looked a bit paler to him, had he bought up past events she had wished to forget. She looks so beautiful sitting there. I wish I could just kiss her! Jon was shocked at what he was feeling, he blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"Alanna you can tell me what you want of me, I will listen," he hoped this would make her more confident in what she had to say.  
  
"I..I...I haven't stopped loving you either Jon!"  
  
"Oh Alanna you don't know how great that is to hear you say that,"  
  
So full of happiness he hugged Alanna unexpectedly and even more unexpectedly he kissed Alanna, full on the mouth. Alanna froze, she didn't push him away, and she just sat there and let him kiss her. Then it hit Jon! What am I doing? Thayet and George! He pulled away as abruptly as he had kissed her. Alanna sat there still dumbstruck, no words coming from her.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking,"  
  
"Why.. why.. Why did you do that?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"Alanna I'm sorry, of all the times to do that I choose now, I mean I live very much but not in that, well not anymore. I think! I, I should get going," without another Jon got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still Jon's POV!  
  
I don't believe I did that! How could I. I need to think. Jon walked, not taking any notice of which direction he was going in.  
  
"JON! JON!" it was Thayet and she was smiling so brightly.  
  
She wouldn't be smiling if she knew what I had done. Jon thought to himself miserably.  
  
" JON! I need to talk to you I have GREAT news,"  
  
"Thayet, I'm busy cant it wait till later?"  
  
"JON! Not something like this, its important," she looked him square in the eyes as if daring him to disagree.  
  
"TRUST ME!"  
  
Jon followed Thayer back to their tent and sat down on a stool.  
  
"Well Thayet what is it?" he asked uninterested.  
  
"I couldn't wait to tell you, but I had to make sure," she started excitedly.  
  
"What couldn't wait Thayet?" Jon asked concern in his eyes.  
  
" I have missed my monthly! Oh Jon I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Can you believe it happened so quickly." She said excitedly. Jon looked at her strangely.  
  
"Monthly? What do you mean Thayet? I have no idea what your talking about," Jon asked utterly confused.  
  
"I'm PREGNANT Jon! Our first child is on its way! I wasn't sure at first I so I went and double-checked. I went and saw the tribe healer and she confirmed it saying congratulations, I was so happy Jon,"  
  
"We... We.. We are pregnant! I can't believe it Thayet. WE ARE PREGNANT!" Jon picked Thayet and kissed her laughing and hugging her uncontrollably. Everything that was on his mind before had just flown away in to mid air not worrying him anymore. He lifter her again and kissed her more passionately.  
  
"Um Jon! I'm pregnant not you," Thayet smiled cheekily. Jon kissed her again. 


	7. Forgive and forget

Disclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce, except the plot that is mine.  
  
A/N: I don't have anything thought up for this chapter. I have no idea how I am going to start it and I have no idea what to write about. All I know is that I want to write their ceremony real quick before all my ideas kind a fly away. Some people were a bit disappointed in the last chapter; sorry it had to be done I couldn't help myself. I'll try and fix it up this chapter. R/R.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- forgive and forget!  
  
"Alanna are you in there?" it was Jon he'd just left and now he was probably back to say something important.  
  
"Alanna, can I come in?"  
  
"Nothing ever stopped you before," was her low reply.  
  
"About before, I don't know what I was doing. I guess I was just confused. I love as a friend but not as a lover. I will never do that again. I promise." He said calmly.  
  
"Good, because I love George, and I still want to wed with him." Alanna answered firmly.  
  
"um, the real reason I came here was to tell you something. I asked Thayet if I could tell you." He looked at her excitedly.  
  
"O.K do I really need to know this now, I was kind a hoping I could have a bit of time to myself." She answered pleadingly.  
  
"She's pregnant. I've never seen Thayet so happy before. I just wanted you to know first. We want to tell the tribe but not until you and George are wed."  
  
Alanna was surprised. Thayet is pregnant! WOW! She sat there thinking over and over what she was supposed to say to Jon.  
  
"Jon, I'm happy for you and Thayet. Congratulations." She said happily.  
  
"Thanks Alanna I knew you would be there for me," he smiled.  
  
"So is everything ok now, I mean between me and you now, will that little thing be forgotten?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, I've already forgotten it." She got up and hugged him. He left to go and tell Halef after Alanna had given him the ok to tell the tribe, as she wasn't worried about it at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna decided she needed to talk to George. Walking towards his tent she heard voices.  
  
"I'm not sure she will ever get over master Thom's death, not to mention the loss of faithful. They were the two closest people to her."  
  
It was George sounding very upset.  
  
"Alanna has ways of handling her own problem. Let her deal with them George." Myles' calm voice had said.  
  
"Woman who rides like a man is very strong in will and heart, she will approach you when the time is right George Cooper, you must just be patient." Said Halef  
  
Alanna heard footsteps coming towards the tent flap. Halef's face appeared looking at Alanna.  
  
"Come Alanna, I do believe you wish to talk to George alone."  
  
Alanna nodded whispering a "Thanks," before Halef summoned Myles.  
  
"Come Myles let these two speak in privacy." Myles following they left the tent and walked away.  
  
"Alanna, are you ok?" George asked  
  
"I'm fine. I heard you talking about me."  
  
"Your not angry?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I should be, God's help you if I was, but I do need to talk to you." She answered calmly.  
  
"What is it lass?"  
  
"But next time tell me, don't go talking to my father and leader behind my back I don't like that."  
  
"I won't, I promise, now will you start or I?" He asked  
  
"You, I want to know what is worrying you." Alanna sighed.  
  
"Well, I want to know truthfully, whether or not you want to discuss the whole Thom and Faithful thing?"  
  
Alanna looked at him, she was scared but she wasn't sure whether she was ready for George to know this. She knew she owed him that much but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.  
  
"I was scared for them George, I loved them both very much, but now when I think of them all I feel is hurt. I just want to figure things out on my own for now."  
  
George looked shattered; he had felt bad at the thought of Alanna not asking him for help.  
  
"George, I promise when I figure things out, or ever get stuck I swear I will come to you first, for help or to talk." She smiled reassuring him.  
  
She sighed knowing that she had to get something off her back otherwise she would never be able to look at George without feeling guilty.  
  
"George, I want to tell you something. You know that I have never stopped loving Jon as a friend, I tell you that all the time." She explained  
  
George smiled,  
  
"What did he do? Something stupid I presume." George laughed.  
  
Alanna was surprised, had he guessed what she had come to tell him.  
  
"Alanna, you don't need to tell me, I know how Jon is. He has been a bit tense lately. If something happened between you and him I don't need to know, in fact I don't want to know," he smiled  
  
"But, I .. I,"  
  
" But nothing, he wouldn't have gone too far with ye I know that much and he is probably beating himself against a wall at the moment, for being so stupid, but otherwise I know he fixed everything and cleared it all up with you," he breathed in slightly and looked at her waiting for a reply.  
  
" I love you George Cooper, I was hoping you'd understand."  
  
Alanna said moving closer towards George to give him a kiss. George embraced her and kissed her back.  
  
"Alanna, George, we are going to have a feast tonight, Thayet and Jon have just announced their first child to be born."  
  
Realising what they were just doing Raoul laughed.  
  
"Oh George still unable to keep your hands of poor old Alanna there," He laughed ever so loudly now. Alanna jumped up and punched him square in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up Raoul. Maybe I like having George treat me like that." She flared.  
  
Unable to keep their laughter under control, George and Raoul both blurted out with laughter. Alanna being Alanna being so embarrassed slapped them both and stormed out, walking towards her tent. 


	8. fun,friends and loincloths!

Disclaimer: All is Tamora Pierce. She owns it all and if I owned it I wouldn't be writing right now on fan fic. I would be writing movies and heaps, heaps more books. *dreams*  
  
A/N: For some reason I feel the need to have more of Raoul, Gary, Myles and the rest of em'. I want this to be a relax sort of fun chapter. Hope you all like it; reply as soon as possible, I haven't yet been strict on people telling them if I don't have so many reviews I wont write another chapter. I don't think I'll do that though. The next few chapters may take a while though cause school starts in two days. AHHHHHHHHHH! Plus I have homework and crap to finish in one day and night, so if I take so long don't say I didn't warn you. And hopefully fan fic will be up soon. R/R! Thanks heaps!  
  
Chapter 8- Fun, Friends and Loincloths.  
  
"You'd think that staying out here in the desert would have changed her," Raoul joked. George laughed,  
  
"I don't think anything can change our Lioness, but we all like her they way she is anyway. Right?"  
  
They both laughed clapping each other on the shoulder.  
  
"RAOUL! GEORGE!" it was Gary.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Raoul whispered. He pointed to each side of the tent flaps, George winked.  
  
"RAOUL! GEORGE! Where in flaming gods are you?" Gary shouted louder this time.  
  
Approaching George's tent Gary let out one more yell,  
  
"RAOUL! GEORGE! Alanna's not too happy with you two, she said you might need some tending to, cause she hit you two so hard," Uncontrollably Gary laughed.  
  
Raoul and George were red, trying to keep in their laughter. As Gary opened the flap both George and Raoul grabbed him one on each side.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? DON'T BE IDIOTS!" Gary screamed into the air.  
  
George and Raoul had picked Gary and were walking towards Jon, Thayet, and Alanna.  
  
"ALL COME AND SEE SIR GARETH OF NAXEN, the delightful entertainment tonight, provided for King Jonathon and his Queen Lady Thayet." Yelled Raoul.  
  
Alanna, Jon, Thayet and the approaching Buri were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"HIS FIRST PERFORMANCE! At King Jonathon's request," joined George. "Let me go! This is not funny," Gary whispered angrily at them.  
  
"Come on Gary your always in for a good joke," Winked Raoul.  
  
Gary could not disagree with that, and without thinking he smiled while asking worriedly,  
  
"What if Jon asks me to do something stupid?"  
  
"WHY STUPID IS HIS MIDDLE NAME, Sir Alanna, Queen Thayet and Buri and stupid is his specialty," Raoul chuckled.  
  
By now nearly all of the tribe had gathered around to see the show. Laughter was heard all round and smiles were seen on every single person face.  
  
"Raoul, that wasn't very nice," Gary commented.  
  
"COME ONE! COME ALL! For the once in life time shoe HOPEFULLY! Only to be seen here and no where else," George added  
  
As they graciously dumped Gary on his behind in the sand, right in front of Jon and Thayet, and bowing before walking away to see the show.  
  
"Well Sir Gareth I do believe you have an interesting show for us, please begin," teased Thayet.  
  
Gary lifted himself to his feet, and stood there for a minute thinking. Unexpectedly Alanna threw three apples at him one striking his head. He winced and then looked down at Alanna's wicked smile. He winked at her and picked up the apples.  
  
Gary had given a spectacular show much to Raoul and George's disappointment. Gary even got Raoul and George back and just as bad as he had them, with Alanna's help of course.  
  
It was a very amusing night, and after a great dinner it was even more amusing. Gary and Raoul took it upon themselves to provide laughter material and did so successfully. To make it even more of a laugh Myles had some how got himself entangled in Gary and Raoul's mess. Alanna couldn't take her eyes off her father; he had looked so alive and happy. Of course all this wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for a few glasses of wine and brandy that Myles had consumed during the night. Never the less everyone enjoyed his company. At Halef's request Kara and Kourrem set up a lighting display where many different coloured lights were sparkling in the night sky. Alanna offered help but only to take orders not give them  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was far into the night when Alanna had said goodnight to her father, Halef, Mistress Cooper, Maude, Coram, Rispah and the rest of the tribe. Full of energy and not wanting to go to sleep, Alanna, George, Jon, Thayet, Raoul, Gary and Buri all decided to go for a walk. Alanna couldn't remember the last time she had spent time alone with all her friends. As if reading her thoughts Raoul said  
  
"Now when was the the last time we were all together, was it maybe Jon and Thayets wedding, even then we didn't stroll off alone,"  
  
They all thought about it for a while, until unexpectedly Buri answered  
  
"Well I had a great time with two nights ago," she said cheekily.  
  
Everyone bursted out laughing including Raoul obviously agreeing. Gary who had been drinking the most sighed,  
  
"Oh how I miss Caroline, She's in Tortall awaiting me," he said calmly very love striken.  
  
"CAROLINE!" everyone yelled very shocked.  
  
"Yep the love of my life," But before he could say anymore he had fallin in to the sand on his back, snoring away.  
  
They all sat down chatting away not wanting to awaken Gary until one by one all the men had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well, it looks like they all had just a bit too much to drink, don't you agree ladies," Thayet said. Alanna and Buri both nodded their head in approval.  
  
They sat there for a while just looking at all the men. Alanna thought for a while to herself. She grinned,  
  
"Why the cheeky grin Alanna?" Buri asked curiously  
  
"Ladies I have an idea," answered Alanna  
  
As she filled Thayet and Buri in on her little scheme they laughed in between. Sniggering each girl took one man and started stripping him down to his loincloth. Alanna stripping George couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Alanna, Don't forget we have to warn the watchmen, and tell them to keep an eye out for them," reminded Thayet.  
  
Buri finished Raoul and started on Gary with Alanna helping afterwards. After all four men had stripped down to their loincloths they laid them in a straight line all next to each other. After they had finished, Alanna signaled to the watch men who smiled and waved to her.  
  
"All set," she smiled at Thayet and Buri who were also smiling.  
  
They left for the camp with the clothes and laughed away, Alanna looked back once more and saw nothing but glistening muscley bodies in the sand. She laughed again. After saying goodnight to Thayet and Buri and having one more good laugh they all separated into their own tents. Alanna laid down in her bed without a care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ALANNA!" All George, Jon, Raoul and Gary yelled into the morning air.  
  
Of course their first thought was that Alanna had thought of this whole joke. George being the first to awaken looked around and pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He had slowly awaken the rest all at one time, they all sat up and glared at him, as if to say its all your wifes fault. He couldn't help it if his soon to be wife was very tricky.  
  
"hehehehehehehehehehehehe" giggled Raoul  
  
"I don't see what is so funny Raoul, but then again if I was you then id know." Jon quite annoyed.  
  
"Alanna wouldn't have done this all by herself. I mean if my memory serves me right Thayet and Buri were both with us last night," he chuckled  
  
Gary just realizing what had happened asked,  
  
"guys what are we doing out here, and in nothing but our loincloths, boots and out swords on our belts?" he asked.  
  
Obviously not remembering a thing from the night before. George, Jon, and Raoul all laughed at him,  
  
"Well I guess we'd better get back to camp," George added grumpily, thinking of all those people who would see them approach. Oh well it had to be done.  
  
"There wouldn't happen to be a way to get to any of our tents without being noticed?" Gary asked hopefully.  
  
Jon and George both shook their heads in reply, as they headed towards the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was having a wonderful dream. It was just her and George all alone in a castle of some sort, she figured it was Pirates Swoop. Alanna was in heaven.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I spoke to soon she thought as she screamed.  
  
She looked up and saw four very angry faces staring down at her. She remembered the night before and looked at them all properly. They were all still in their loincloths. Alanna started laughing, She couldn't stop, they threw numerous amounts of buckets of water on her but still she somehow had the breath to laugh even harder. George, Jon, Gary and Raoul all stood there faces red with buckets of water in their hands. She laughed again, uncontrollably.  
  
A/N: well what you all think. I like it. It was fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it. As I said before It might take me a while to update as School starts tomorrow! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Back to school uniforms and Dorky hats. HELP ME! Yes that's right I go to a private school and unfortunately we have horrible uniforms. Well I hope your day is as good as mine tomrow. R/R as soon as possible, would love to have heaps more replys if possible. Thanx for reading.  
  
lizz 


End file.
